Hard decision
by WitchofDemencia
Summary: Hikaru mother is in a coma and she is the only one who can decide her fate. Luckily, she has the support of her boyfriend Chao xin to help her pass through this bad time. ONE-SHOT Chao xin x Hikaru


**Since everybody asked me for more I´m going to make another ONE-SHOT of Chao xin x Hikaru, but then I´m going to take a break from this pairing.**

It was ten o´clock, Chao xin keep playing with his girlfriend blue hair, whose head was resting on his chest.

Both were naked and tired from the "activity" they have been doing before. Although Hikaru eyes were closed, she was still awake.

Chao xin was going to sleep too, but the phone rang suddenly.

"I get it." The girl got up and went downstairs, she put her light blue robe on.

The Chinese boy waited patiently for his girlfriend in the bed, but after ten minutes he became suspicious. He put his boxers on and went downstairs where his girlfriend was.

"Hikaru?"

He saw his girlfriend on his knees with tears falling from her chin.

"What´s wrong?" Chao xin help her get up.

"My…mother." She buried her face in his chest.

"What happened with your mother?"

"The hospital called and said that her state is worst and now she is in a coma."

For a long time they stayed quiet, the sobs of Hikaru were the only sound.

"I take you to the hospital. Wait here, while I go get your clothes."

While Chao xin went upstairs, Hikaru filled a glass with water and drink it, while cleaning her tears.

After Chao xin came back, the two put their clothes back on.

The Chinese boy, thanks to his parents, already had a driver license.

He started the car while Hikaru closed her house door. She sat next to him and they made their way to the hospital in silence.

Chao xin keep staring at her that was always looking at the window. Her dark blue jacket with black buttons was open, allowing him to see her clothes that consisted in a black sweater and jeans.

The Chinese boy was wearing a green jacket and under that was a yellow T-shirt.

They finally reached the hospital, where, for their surprised, Ryusei was waiting sitting in a bench outside.

"Director?"

"I came soon as I heard."

Hikaru hugged her boss and shed some tears.

The three went inside and a nurse indicated the room.

Hikaru scream clutched her head when she saw her mother, connected to a machine that is keeping her alive.

Chao xin put his arms around his girlfriend.

A doctor came closer when Hikaru stop crying

"Your mother has been where for three hours." He put in front of Hikaru a paper and gave her a pen. "Since you are her only family, you are the only person who can sign this."

"What this?"

"You have to sign so he can turn off the machine."

After the shock, Ryusei punched the doctor stomach and throw him against the wall.

The security took him outside of the hospital. Hikaru just said quiet, still holding the pen.

"Hikaru." Chao xin whispered.

"I need to take fresh air."

She went outside and sat in a bench while watching Ryusei being hold down by four securities.

The Chinese boy sat next to her, but she didn´t want to face him. He touched her hand and gave a light kiss in her head.

"I know this is a very hard choice…"

"I´m going to sign it." She said all of sudden

"What?" Chao xin was surprised.

"My mother was suffered so much in her life. She deserves to rest in peace."

"You are wrong." The boy got up.

Hikaru looked at him.

"Your mother is a fighter. She survived all along. Right now she is fighting for her life."

"But…"

"Think well Hikaru."

He walk away and entered the building again, leaving his girlfriend alone.

Ryusei finally was defeated and was put in a police car that took him.

**In the morning **

Chao xin was sleeping in a chair next to Hikaru mother bed. A sudden loud "bip" wake him up.

He looked at the person in coma and saw that her eyes were open.

"Miss Hasama?" he got up.

"Chao xin?"

"Don´t move. I´m going to call the doctor."

He ran through the corridors until finally found the doctor that Ryusei punch last night.

"What wrong, boy?"

"Miss Hasama..." he tried to catch his breath. "Woke up."

While the man went to the room to check out the woman, Chao xin went outside where Hikaru was, still sitting in the bench, sleeping.

"Hikaru." He touched her shoulder.

"What?" her eyes were red from crying.

"Your mother woke up. She is okay."

"She is."

The blue hair girl got up and kiss her boyfriend passionately on the lips, before ran to the inside of the building with tears, this time of joy.

Chao xin bought a bouquet of flowers in the hospital store. He entered Miss Hasama room. Hikaru and her mother where hugging while crying.

After a while, they notice his presence. He was hugged by his girlfriend.

"Thank you so much for your support."

"You know I´m here always to help. After all, you are my girlfriend."

He gave the bouquet to the blue hair woman.

"They are beautiful." She smiled at him "I guess I should start calling you my "son in law".

"Huh…" Chao xin blushed.

"Mom!" Hikaru blushed too.

"Just kidding." She laughed "But you are old enough to marry. I was only one year older then you when I married."

"Knock, knock." Ryusei, who had a black eyed, come in with two roses: one red and one blue.

"Ryusei." Hikaru mother hugged him.

"You know each other." Hikaru was surprised.

"Of course. Why do you think the hospital call me to tell about her state?"

"Are you two dating or something?" Chao xin asked.

"Yes." The director answered.

"For how long." The tanned girl crossed her arms, looking at them very mad.

"Six or seven months." This time was her mother who answered.

"You didn´t tell nothing." Her daughter pouted.

"I was going to tell when I propose." Ryusei smiled.

"Propose?" the three asked.

Ryusei took a black box from his pocket and knelled down.

"Miss Hasama, will you marry me?"

"YES!YES!" She jumped from her bed and hugged the red hair man, kissing him on the lips.

When they break the kiss, the woman looked at her daughter.

"Hikaru, say "hello" to your new dad."

Chao xin caught his girlfriend when she fainted.


End file.
